Unexpected
by Hpprincess233
Summary: As much as she wanted it to,Hermione never seriously thought it would happenbut it did. SSHG, response to the Verse Two, Line One challange on Sycophant Hex.


A/N: I've been a fan of Snape/Hermione for ages, but this is my very first attempt at a fic!Well, a SS/HG one,anyway. I used to write LilyxJames stuff when I first got this account three years ago. It's a one-shot at the moment, but I might add a chapter or two. This is a response to the Verse Two, Line One Challenge at Sycophant Hex: 

_Challenge rules:__  
Pick five songs.  
Take the first line of the second verse of each song.  
Write a story incorporating all of the lines._

_Don't forget to credit! Post each line, the song title and artist/lyricist at the end of the story._

_This is __not__ a songfic challenge in which the characters sing to each other! Fics like that are cheesy and not some I enjoy reading. Stories based around song lyrics, however, can be interesting and moving._

_Any questions about the requirements can be directed to _

_Happy writing!_

(Song lyrics are in italics)

I can see him towering above my cauldron, and I try desperately to ignore the now-familiar sensation that sweeps over me as I slice open my Sopophorous Bean and deposit its contents into the cauldron. My heart quickens, tiny beads of sweat on my forehead threaten to make their way down my face and into the potion, which is now no more than a blur of brilliant fuchsia in front of my eyes. _I feel drunk, but I'm sober._

He peers down his admittedly large nose at my potion, and I can see the corner of his mouth curving upwards into an unmistakeable smirk. I'm not sure whether to be worried or aroused.

I settle for both.

"Miss Granger, kindly read the second line of instructions on the board aloud." His voice was a cross between a sneer and a satisfied purr, the kind I'd expect to hear from Crookshanks when I scratch behind his ears.

"Add the j-juice from the Sopophorous Bean and the salamander blood to the potion s-s-simultaneously?" I stutter, realising that I had completely forgotten about the salamander blood.

"It looks as though our insufferable know-it-all does not, in fact, know it all. Detention at nine o'clock tonight, Miss Granger. Be punctual or deal with the…_consequences_." He sweeps away gracefully, his robes billowing-but not before a last, lingering stare. My eyes meet his lecherous obsidian gaze defiantly, but my own stare does nothing more than cause him to smirk once more.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head._

I knock hesitantly on the dungeon doors. My watch informs me that it is two minutes past nine-which would probably not be considered late had my detention been with any other teacher. Unfortunately, that was not the case tonight.

"Enter!" he snaps. I oblige, naturally. I watch as his eyes lingering appreciatively over my uniform, in particular the Gryffindor-red lace peeking out rather impertinently from underneath the sensible white cotton of my shirt. I remember being thrilled upon finding out that one of the Gryffindor colours was red, as it had always been my favourite colour. The colour of a _sunset, the colour of fire_, not to mention passion.

And danger.

He was gliding towards me now. There is something almost hypnotic about the way he walks, as the black linen of his robes swirls around his feet, forming bizarre patterns of kinks and curls, like extremely thick black smoke

"Miss Granger" he murmurs silkily, clearly taking some sort of perverse pleasure out of the invasion of my personal space. "I believe I warned you that there would be…consequences should you be late for your detention." I can feel his breath against my cheek. I could argue that two minutes hardly counted as late, but I have neither the energy nor the inclination. "_You like the rules that don't apply,_ don't you? How very Gryffindor of you- believing that you are above the rules. Enjoying the feeling of being in control as you defy them. Not everything can be controlled, Miss Granger. Especially not the…needs of others." He reaches out and captures one of my curls on his finger, twisting it round and round until it resembles a chestnut-coloured spring before softly brushing his lips against mine.

Well, this is rather unexpected. Pleasant, but unexpected. True, I had spent an inordinate amount of time turning my mane into something that vaguely resembles hair, but that didn't mean I actually expected him to run his fingers through it as he deepened the kiss, pushing me backwards onto his desk. Nor did I ever seriously think that my slightly-modified uniform and carefully-chosen undergarments would ever be peeled off me and dropped unceremoniously onto the cold, stone floor.

Not that I was complaining, or anything.

I make my way up to Gryffindor Tower. My hair is back to being a mane, my uniform is rumpled, and my tie is long gone. Fortunately, Harry and Ron are at Quidditch practice tonight- I think what I really need is some time alone so I can figure out exactly what just happened. _I try so hard just to figure him out_.

Songs used:

"I feel drunk,but I'm sober."-Hand in My Pocket-Alanis Morrisette

"Maybe I'm a little bit over my head."-White Houses-Vanessa Carlton

"Sunset,the colour of fire."Please,Please-Mcfly

"You like the rules that don't apply."Weird-Hilary Duff

"I try to hard just to figure him out."Pretend to be Nice-Josie and the Pussycats


End file.
